


小片段X3

by yanye1102



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 宇智波兄弟, 宇智波骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanye1102/pseuds/yanye1102
Summary: 都很OOC惹，谨慎下拉
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 鼬佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	小片段X3

天堂之堤  
>>>  
痛不痛？鼬用眼神问他。少年的眼眶里盛着泪光，映照出鼬的世界在荡漾。  
佐助竟然也有吸鼻子的时候——“痛？当然痛啊，笨蛋哥哥。”  
少年艰难地攀上兄长的肩背，眨眼露笑意，“可是，哥哥的技术太好了……好到我忍不住嫉妒。”  
——明明都快要决堤了呢。鼬心疼亲吻他的鼻尖。  
“我也想让哥哥舒服到，所以，哥哥，不要再顾虑我了……唔！”  
佐助眼里破碎的星光与月亮乘着泪流，冲垮了最后的堤坝。  
鼬放肆地律动，爱怜地注视着佐助失神的眼眸。  
“那就……决堤吧。”  
鼬喃喃着，双眼同样迷离。

盲眼厄洛斯  
>>>  
我的弟弟是光屁股的小天使——毫无疑问，我指的是拿着弓箭的那个，佐助早就过了光屁股或是裹尿片的年纪。  
当他小心翼翼满怀希冀仰着小脸儿（他那时才几岁大啊！）等待我对于和他一起练习箭术的提议的回应时，我实在不忍心拒绝如此绝佳的机会，毕竟我们久未相聚。  
即使后来发生的失误足以要了我们的命——准确来说，是佐助的命（也只是差点而已，我不会容许这种事发生在我眼前的），即使我作出无奈的表情嗟叹他箭术不精还需磨砺，但当他失落地垂下刺头向我道歉时——  
我真是一名愚者。时隔多年后我才转过弯来。  
从某种意义上来说，我年幼的弟弟箭艺非但不精，反而当世无双，一击即中。  
早在他从箭袋里抽出那未来失了准头的一箭时，我的命运就被钦定了。  
人们总说爱神是盲目的，可是，原来，我早已是命丧在此之下的仆从。  
我爱着佐助，不知何时它悄悄发酵成越过伦理界线的情愫，我未及察觉，一步栽倒，深陷在爱与欲的泥沼中。而佐助自己则充当了厄洛斯——纵使他目光清明，却还是稀里糊涂地发射了爱心。  
那么，现在呢？我的天使？你可知你埋下的种子早已发芽，如今迫不及待地把花朵开放。而若得不到爱神本尊的眷顾，它势必早早凋零，在我心口枯萎，哪怕我用动脉里最热忱的鲜血浇灌它。

“那个，鼬啊……”倾听的人形树洞穿插进一个艰难的吞咽动作，“我没想到你的内心是这样的。”

今夜无光亦无色

>>>

彼时他怀抱着无一丝衣物堆砌的腰，指尖在同样光裸的脊背上游弋，拨动着佐助从身到心的弦。律动，深埋于体内。  
哥哥，哥哥。佐助垂下眼唤他，熄灭所有灯火的夜晚中只余微光可用于辨识他的兄长。鼬舔着他的唇瓣，思索着当如何让人阵脚全乱。这便是他的回应。  
佐助漏出了几声呜咽，轻喘被陡然拔高的音调取代。鼬在他后颈施以安抚，恋恋不舍地把舌尖从湿润的嘴唇上剥离，又重重抿上弟弟的颈项，品尝他的脉搏与昭然的生命力。  
佐助。鼬终于喊了他。他的呼吸交缠于佐助颈间，热浪于二人中徘徊，兄弟俩分享着彼此的体温——以最亲密的负距离方式。  
所以他毋需更多言语，胞弟已然领会，就这样让这无光无色的一夜，被缠绵的动静与肢体的温暖补满。


End file.
